One - a Kailen One-Shot Series
by KyasarinYuriko
Summary: One compilation and one series of one-shots with one-word titles! May or may not be a collaboration.
1. Trapped (a Collaboration with zombooty)

He was sick of it.

It had been too long, _too long._

Everytime he glanced at the panel of glass, he would always see the same thing; a dusty, rarely used attic, with some cardboard boxes cluttering up the corner of the space and some other things he could not name.

But other than this panel of glass, he was simply standing in an endless black void. He had contemplated on running to the far end of this void in an attempt to search for an exit, but he might just lose sight of this rectangle that still reminded him of reality and never make his way back again.

Losing sight of it would be like death.

On countless occasions, he would just sit there, almost going crazy in the endless darkness. It was rare, but sometimes, a small girl with short, dark blue hair would appear in the glass panel. Her mouth would always appear to be moving, and she would always appear to be speaking to someone out of his range of sight, but no matter how hard he pounded on the glass panel, or how loudly he screamed, she never seemed to notice him.

His voice would never seem to reach through the mirror.

After the first few times, he would just give up and slump against the glass panel. He didn't even glance back whenever he saw the flash of blue hair appear again. A reminder that he was invisible to the outside world was not needed.

Len didn't know how much time passed. He just sat there, staring into the endless space of darkness, devoid of any form of life. As every second ticked by, he could feel his hope start to drain away, despite the numerous attempts he tried to get himself cheerful again.

Until one day, a surprised voice pierced through the panel.

"What are you doing there?"

It was a smooth voice, unlike the cracked one Len heard whenever he screamed to be let out, the one that seemed rusty, as if it hadn't been used for decades.

His neck twisted as he turned to look at the mirror. His hands shaking, he grabbed the edge of that small rectangle. His eyes were blown wide.

"What?"

He just raised his eyebrows.

"I said, "what are you doing here".

Len blinked, opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"You… can see me? You can _hear_ me?"

The man on the other side smiled and shrugged.

"You tell me."

Len stared for a second. Fine, a second too long. He chewed his lip.

"I'm Len. Len… Kagamine. Don't laugh. What's yours?"

He cocked his head.

"Kagamine… huh. Go figure. Anyway, my name is Kaito Shion."

Len stood up, pressed his hands to the mirror. His eyes looked thoughtful.

"Do you… know a way for me to get out of here? Or at least follow you?"

The question seemed a bit sudden, and Kaito took a step back. Either Len is perfectly fine with asking a complete stranger _directly_ for a favour, or he was _really_ desperate.

Although, judging by his facial expressions, it appeared to be both.

"I… I don't know," Kaito admitted, albeit a bit slowly. The light in Len's eyes dimmed and he looked downcast.

"Oh… okay." He didn't know why, nor understood why, but Kaito didn't like it when the blond was so… discouraged. It was like an instinct, almost an automatic response, but he felt the words rolling off his tongue anyways.

"But I could come see you everyday."

Len's eyes lit up when he heard the bluenet say that. "Really? That's great! You won't… abandon me, right?"

His smile grew when Kaito nodded. "Speaking of which, do you happen to know a female, with hair and eyes the same shade of blue-"

"Kaito, lunch!" a voice yelled from somewhere out of Len's sight.

The man turned to look in its direction. He shot an apologetic look at him and whispered, "Sorry, gotta go."

"Wait, I'm coming!"

And he scampered out of sight.

The feeling of loneliness returned. This time, it didn't close in. It hung around him like a fog, and he did, in fact, have his vision obstructed by, well, _fog._

"Great. Now _metaphors_ are real?"

He sighed. He would just have to live with it. After all, it wasn't guaranteed he would break out of this cage, and it _was_ , at the very least, a difference to the empty void he was used to.

Time passed. Len didn't know how long, nor was he aware of the events that were going on downstairs. The next thing he knew, the same bluenet had appeared again.

"Oh. You're still here."

Surprised was laced in his tone, as if Kaito didn't believe what had happened a while ago had actually happened. As if he didn't believe that Len was really, and truly, stuck in the mirror.

Well, he was handling the situation pretty well for a person living in the world where stuff like this doesn't happen.

It still didn't mean that Len didn't think he was stupid. It didn't mean that he wasn't mad.

"What, did you think I could just pop out of the mirror whenever I want? Why did you think I was so desperate to get out of here? I've been stuck here for long, too long. I've probably been in here for _years._ Did you think I was _joking?"_

He grabbed the edges of the little rectangle. He gripped until his white knuckles turned even paler and the glass threatened to cave. His eyes narrowed into slits. He wanted to throw something.

He let go, instead resorting to digging nails into flesh. It was better than shouting, it was better than caving.

He turned away so that his face couldn't be seen, walking off into the distance. He was a coward. He was a coward, but he wouldn't stop, not even for the voice that shouted for him through the window.

He trudged forward, his legs never seeming to tire, even though the little glittering window had disappeared. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, how far he'd gone, but he was used to that. It was expected. What wasn't expected, however, was a square window, similar to the one he'd left behind but much smaller, appearing in front of his face.

He walked forward. It followed. He walked backwards. It followed once again.

He decided to examine it.

It was showing a scene. It felt like he was watching a movie. Wait, what was a movie?

Suddenly, a wall of thoughts slammed into his head, like they were all trying to get in at once. The window disappeared. He no longer needed it. Memories flooded in, but one managed to stay afloat through the strong current.

A small group at an amusement park, laughing. It was… _him,_ and the others, a girl that mirrored his features except for his eyes, a slightly taller teal haired girl, an older brunette, a pink lady that looked to be the same age, and… Kaito.

Rin Kagamine. Miku Hatsune. Meiko Sakine. Luka Megurine. Kaito Shion. Their names. Len Kagamine. That was him.

Tears pricked at his eyes. He bit down hard on his tongue, nails dug deep, but he knew even if he bit his tongue off, if his fingers pierced through his arm, he wouldn't stop the tears. He _knew_ people before.

He ran back. Ran away from painful memories, ran to find that big mirror.

While he was running, he started to think, _Why me?_

A voice slipped into his head. It was the type of voice that children heard in nightmares, distorted hisses that you could barely make the words out of.

 _You were an extra. A spare. Two bodies sharing one soul is forbidden, and you only had a quarter! You were just a dead weight, dragging the rest of them down._

Another wave crashed down on him. A wave of exhaustion. It knocked him onto his hands and knees, and the force of the impact made them sting.

Something glimmered in the distance.

His eyes bulged. He crawled towards it, thundering waves shoving him down, the feeling of bitter water filling his mouth coming and going. He was crawling for what felt like a year before his grip on reality was before him, close enough to touch.

"Kaito!"

He shouted until his throat was hoarse, and then he kept on shouting. A little voice at the back of his head, sounding just like his own, said that it wouldn't work, that they wouldn't hear him.

Footsteps approached. Blue hair, broad shoulders, tall stature. It was him.

"I need you to smash this mirror. Right now."

He looked surprised.

"I don-"

"Right. Now."

He saw the window shake as it was carried outside the house, out the backdoor, into the trees. Len shook.

"Now, there's two things that can happen. Either I die and leave blood, glass, and guts lying around, _or,_ I live and escape the mirror. Either option is fine by me."

Kaito's face wrinkled, unsure.

"Hey, if it's any comfort, you won't see me. I'll be in hell."

The taller's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He cleared his throat.

"Okay."

Len got a glimpse of the sky as the mirror was lifted. The sun was setting.

It was the last thing he saw.

…

Later, at around seven pm, Kaito Shion was found staring at a smashed mirror. It was only obvious it was a mirror, though, when they cleaned all of the blood and flesh from the ground.

He sighed, pondered.

"Len was nice. I can't believe that he was the one that got stuck. Thought he would've known how to get out."

He spent that night picking mirror shards, pieces of wood, and pieces of person out of the grass.

 _ **Okay, guys, don't kill us. I mean, don't kill Keito. It was me who asked her to write a bad end.**_

 _ **But on the bright side… compensation for not updating G/?TCH and Glass Wall? Yeah, no. You guys probably won't accept this shitty piece of one-shot.**_

 _ **So back to Keito.**_

 **I admit, I was reading Terry Pratchett before this. So I got a teeny lil bit of inspiration. Anyway, just as a heads-up, I'm starting a oneshot compilation, Shield Your eyes.**

 **Thanks for readin'.**

 _ **Kyasarin,**_ **Keito,** _ **out~**_


	2. Undo

**BEWARE THE FEELS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

He swore that he would have undone her entire existence if he could, if only he was older than her.

But she was sixteen, and he was fourteen. There was no way he could undo an event on the timeline when he didn't exist. Even if he could, he would have to scroll back a shit ton anyways.

Len sighed and closed down the menu, a holographic screen, by swiping two fingers in a downward motion. That was the only downside of being one of the rare "Undo"s.

"Len!" Miku, a childhood "friend" he had grown to dislike, burst through the front doors. It wasn't that he had a stupid grudge, really. It was probably because she was very clingy and can act like a ten-year-old sometimes.

"Rin let me come to the amusement park with you guys!" And there was also the fact that she could get basically anything she wanted. Unless he could help it, that is.

A strong wave of feeling washed over Len, much like the mix of anger and disappointment. Rin had said they were going to spend the day together, as twins, to celebrate their birthday. Alone, with no one else. How could she let a whiny stuck-up girl tag along?

Despite the frustrated thoughts and string of curses running through his mind, Len refused to succumb to the oceans inside, threatening to drown him. Instead, he forced a smile and calmed himself enough to talk firmly.

"Miku, you can't come."

The tealette tipped her head to the side innocently, doing those puppy dog eyes she always did. Len always thought they made her look like a frog. "Eh? Why? I won't trouble you, don't worry!"

Len opened his mouth to hiss out a harsher response when he was interrupted by another voice. "Len, are you ready to go?"

He abruptly nodded when he pinpointed the voice to be Rin's.

"Ah, Miku, you're here!" Rin flew across the room and tackled the twin-tailed female in a hug. "I'm _so_ glad you could make it!"

Len tried his best to ignore Miku's excited squeals. She was still an innocent girl… right? Right. "Rin, we have to leave now, if you plan on going on all the rides that ever existed."

"Okay!" she answered. "Now where was I? Yeah, Miku, have you…"

Len was silent throughout the entire bus ride to the amusement park, but the moment it came into view, he couldn't help but feel the least bit excited.

"Rin, which-"

He was rudely cut off by Miku, who grabbed Rin's arm and jumped up and down in her seat excitedly. "Rin, Rin! Can we go on that real tall rollercoaster first?"

The blond frowned. He didn't like Miku's childish behavior, neither did he like how she was hogging Rin to herself. It was _their_ birthday after all, and Miku had no right to suddenly burst in and ruin their "bonding time".

Len grumbled to himself as he followed the two excited girls as they got off the bus. The rest of the day passed just as uneventfully, with Miku hogging Rin's attention and Len left to observe his surroundings, or rather, anywhere but the two girls. He might as well havr just stayed at home and invited Kaito over for a movie or something.

The blond felt a pang of regret. His day was just spiraling downwards, especially when Miku decided to use Len's credit card to pay for the tickets, and more. He swore she sent him an evil look once, and that the bubbly smile on her face concealed a much more sinister side of hers. Maybe he _should_ have undone her existence after all, or at the very least undone the moment he met her.

But every time an event is undone, the timeline would change. If he didn't meet Miku, he wouldn't have been introduced to Kaito. His small crush on the blue-haired male didn't help either.

The quickest way to erase the tealette's existence, was to murder her. Murder her, and undo whatever negative experience that comes his way.

Right now, he just had to wait for the right time.

"Len!" Rin yelled suddenly as the front door slammed open. Startled, Len accidentally dropped his DS and cursed as the screen flashed "Game Over". "I'm going out to hang with Gumi, don't trash the house while I'm gone!"

And then the door slammed closed.

Instead of picking up his DS and restarting the game like Len would have on any other day, the blond grabbed his phone and dialed in Miku's number.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Miku, wanna come over for some karaoke? I'll beat you at Two Faced Lovers this time!"

He knew Miku wouldn't pass up this chance to mock his singing, and he received the response he wanted.

"Okay!" Miku's bubbly, cheerful voice came over the phone. Despite her innocent tone, Len could practically imagine her smirking right now. "I'll be there in five!"

Len grinned as he ended the call. Time to put the plan to the action.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell rang. Although Len's watch told him that it was, in fact, only five minutes. The door slammed open, revealing a very excited tealette.

"Miku." Len's greeting was bland, as if he felt no emotion towards the female at all.

"Len!" Miku pointed at the male dramatically. "I will beat you this time! Let's go!" She skipped off to the karaoke room residing in the twins', um… house.

Meanwhile, Len slipped off into the kitchen and grabbed the knife he prepared beforehand, before stalking behind Miku silently.

The tealette, sensing something amiss, turned around abruptly at the lack of footstep sounds behind her. "Len? Where did you-"

The quick sound of metal on flesh resounded through the room. A red liquid splattered onto Len's clothes and the expensive carpet.

His arm was outstretched, gripping the blade tightly as the knife was impaled into the chest of a certain twin-tailed female. Her eyes were wide with undiluted shock, the whites clearly visible. Blood stained her clothes and some of her hair, and Len watched as the knife slipped clean out of the wound and Miku's body tilted backwards.

There was a soft "thud" as the body, now simply a mass of organs, skin and bones, landed on the floor.

Len stared at the female for a moment, before lowering his arm to his side.

It was done now. The plan had been carried out successfully. He only needed to dispose of the body now. Undoing the blood could come later.

He had to be very careful when undoing. There couldn't be any "Redo"s or "Timeline"s near him, or they would know about him being an "Undo". The "Redo"s, of course, could redo an event or action if it was undone and the "History"s would be able to keep track of all the undos and redos that affected his/her life. If anyone were told that a person was any of the above, any undos and redos would have no effect on this person's memory.

The timeliners were very rare, and the weird thing was, the power was passed on to the person they thought of before they died, unless the person already had it. Basically, Len would be begging people to kill him if word got out that he was an "Undo".

Not many people had the chance to erase the mistakes in their past, after all.

Len was snapped out of his trance when he heard the front door creak open. He whipped around, knife at the ready.

His heart contracted when he saw the person he least wanted to see the crime he had just committed. Len didn't even notice the sharp blade, glistening with fresh red, slip from his grasp and drop to the carpeted floor.

The light that managed to get past the half-drawn curtains filtered in, reflected on dark blue locks.

"Kai-Kaito! I didn't expect you to be here!" Len greeted awkwardly, sidestepping to block Miku from his view. But Len already knew the bluenet had seen the red mess he had created, and there was nothing to change that fact.

Unless, he undid it.

With a reluctant sigh, Len made an "up" motion with his hand, drawing up the holographic screen. At the bottom of the timeline, was "Kaito sees Miku's body". Above that, was "Kaito comes in".

Len tapped on the one above and a small rectangular screen appeared, followed by a circle and a cross. "UNDO EVENT "Kaito comes in". CONTINUE?"

He was about to press the circle when a hand suddenly snatched his wrist, stopping him from doing so. The blond froze at the sudden skin contact, confused. Kaito wasn't supposed to be able to stop him from changing the timeline, under normal circumstances, so how…?

"You know, Redo told me." A chill shot down Len's spine. Did that mean… did that mean that all the undos didn't have effect on this male in the first place? Did that mean that his existence as an "Undo" wasn't kept a secret in the first place?

But who? Who could this "Redo" be? Was it someone he knew? Another chill shot down his spine at the possibility of Kaito being a timeliner himself.

But deep down, Len knew he was asking himself these questions to distract himself from the growing fear inside. He was afraid that Kaito would view him as a murderer, a monster, from that time onwards, and he couldn't even blame anyone for the fact that the bluenet didn't trust him anymore. Not even Miku.

Although his bangs shielded his eyes from the taller male, Len could feel the steady gaze on him. It was one of silent understanding, yet at the same time, it was mixed with the slightest bit of disbelief and disappointment.

He hated that look.

"You know, it isn't just you who finds Miku annoying sometimes," a gentle voice came from behind. Len's heart stopped.

Rin… sounded so much more mature than him. So much more mature than a blond who simply killed an innocent girl just because of a petty grudge.

He could feel the tears collecting, ready to fall at the slightest blink. Without Rin… No, without Kaito, his life was simply meaningless. Who would he then depend on? Who would he challenge to an eating contest of bananas against ice cream? Who would miserably fail at balancing in heels while Len put the models to shame with his dancing?

Slowly, the blond pulled out a pocket knife, the one he always kept with him. His body shook violently as he raised the blade to his throat.

The penknife flew out of his hand as Kaito smacked it away, and Len found himself wrapped in warmth.

It had been a long time since anyone hugged him, much less Kaito. The blond soon found himself succumbing to the human heat he had unconsciously craved for so long, body going slack in Kaito's grip. Without him knowing, drop of salty water slowly rolled down his cheek, eventually dripping onto the bluenet's long coat.

Or maybe he was just lonely.

Len's vision blurred as the tears dropped, rolling faster and faster. A smile unconsciously crept onto Len's face, and he felt tired with all the crying.

But he also felt loved.

Kaito shifted Len's short figure onto one hand, before gently reaching out the other and pressed the cross on the screen.

He scrolled up and clicked on another event. "UNDO EVENT "Kills Miku". CONTINUE?"

The circle was pressed and everything blurred.

Len opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the couch while Miku sang. So this is how the timeline would end up when that one event changed, huh?

Miku stopped when Len stood up abruptly. "Len? What happened?"

He ignored her and briskly walked out of the room, out of the house. He needed to make sure it wasn't some stupid dream about Kaito know all the information he's been suppressing and Rin being a "Redo".

The brisk walking eventually turned into running as Len found himself sprinting along the street, passersby throwing him looks when he occasionally bumped into them. He soon rounded the bend around the third block and threw himself into a familiar blue-roofed house.

"Kaito!"

The bluenet turned his head at the sound of Len's voice, pausing the TV which was currently streaming some anime. A closed-eyed smile took form on his face at the sight of Len.

For a moment, Len froze. Had it really been some insipid dream after all? Was he really dumb enough to believe that Kaito, of all people, actually cared for him?

Was he really dumb enough to believe that he could escape from the claws of loneliness?

But as Kaito's eyes opened, Len could see the knowing look in them. The same silent understanding, this time without the disbelief and disappointment.

Tears started building up in Len's eyes once again. So it was real, after all. There was someone in the world who cared for him, who didn't just ignore his presence.

He realised it was the fear that Rin would simply be like the rest after she hung out with Miku that made him act in such a manner.

Kaito was taken aback by the tears, and all traces of solemness disappeared from his face. Apparently, he wasn't very good with dealing with crying… females. Or males, for that matter. He didn't even know how he did it back then. It was just… an urge. An urge that drove him to stop Len from committing suicide.

Or maybe it was just because he realised how much the blond actually meant to him.

Despite that, Kaito still didn't know how to react to such situations. But before he had time to think and come up with a response, he was tackled off the couch by a blur of yellow and white.

"Kaito, you baka!" Kaito didn't have time to react to Len's sudden tsundere outburst before blond buried his face in the bluenet's chest. "Yo-you should've told me you cared. Even if just as a friend. I-I mean, it-it's not like I like you but-"

"Len." The firm voice stopped the blond from saying anything else while small hiccups punctured the atmosphere from time to time. He had always wanted Kaito to say his name, it was a weird craving he didn't understand, but now was as good a time as many. Slowly, the hiccups started to die away as they remained on that somewhat uncomfortable position on the floor.

Kaito suddenly appreciated his carpet.

The hiccups fully subsided. "Are you done now?" Kaito asked gently, slowly settling himself upright to a more comfortable sitting position. Len, meanwhile, still had his face buried in Kaito's chest. He didn't trust himself to speak, as his voice would most likely crack, but he didn't want to show his face either. The red was starting to appear at a crazy high speed after he realised how much it seemed like a shoujo manga.

"Len?" There was a questioning note in Kaito's tone and said blond felt his face turn a darker shade of red.

"This feels like a shoujo manga," Len mumbled under his breath, embarrassed.

"It does, to be honest." The blond jumped. He certainly did not mean for Kaito to hear what he had just said. "But once again, it's with you, so I don't care anymore."

A small smile appeared on Len's face as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He could get used to this feeling.

 _ **Woohoo! Have this long-ass 2620-word one-shot! Seriously though, it's like 8 pages long. In Bad Script on Docs, font size 12. And the words are small.**_

 _ **Okay, there are a shit ton of references or inspiration here, but overall, I'm proud of this Maybe!Angst + Feels + Slight!Fluff one-shot. I also have more ideas, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Kyasarin, out~**_


	3. Dream

" _Where?" The small boy, roughly age 6, looked around. He wasn't at home, standing on top of a small hill overlooking a street. The buildings seemed familiar, but the blond was in too much of a panic to take in the view._

" _Mama? Papa?" Being in an entirely new and foreign place was scary, especially for the small child. He felt scared._

 _As he walked down the street in search of his parents, the boy found his surroundings change. The street slowly overlapped and split up into many other paths, and the more the boy walked, the more lost he felt._

 _The worst part was that the people on the streets felt detached, almost as if they didn't know he existed._

" _What are you doing here?" a voice asked. The blond turned around, before spotting a silhouette across the street. Gradually, the silhouette sharpened, revealing another male about three years older than him._

 _Casually, the male walked towards him. Now that he was closer, the blond could see the features of the male more clearly; the sapphire blue hair and eyes seemed like a foreign colour to the small boy, but it was somewhat calming nonetheless. Even though it was in the middle of Summer, a long blue scarf was wrapped around the older male's neck, it's ends nearly dragging on the floor._

" _I'm Shion Kaito [1], nice to meet you."_

 _The blond was wary, especially since Okaasan [2] advised him not to talk to strangers, but he still spoke anyways. "My name is Kagamine Len."_

 _He would need to do so if he wanted to find out wherever the heck he was._

" _Where are we?" Len asked._

 _Kaito smiled. "In a dream."_

"LEN! WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

The blond male found a pillow bouncing off the back of his head as he awoke to the loud yelling of his twin sister, Rin. On a Sunday.

"God, can't you learn some basic survival skills yourself?" he shot back, but still got up from the bed nevertheless.

As Len tied his hair up in his usual ponytail, he couldn't help but wonder if he was hallucinating.

The dreams started back when he was six. At that time, Len had never set foot outside of his house.

To the past him, the world outside the window of his bedroom looked dull.

It was when he first "met" Kaito in his dream that he first discovered the many things the world had to offer.

The first dream wasn't much. All that happened was meeting Kaito and setting foot in the outside world.

Eventually, as the days passed, Len explored more and more of the world with Kaito. The weirdest thing was, the dreams felt more like memories.

" _Kaito, where are we going today?" Len tugged on the older male's long sleeve as the bluehead smiled down at him._

" _You'll see when we get there."_

 _Down the hill they went and they walked along the street that Len had now gotten accustomed to. Each day, they slowly worked their way through the street, starting with the shop closest to the foot of the hill._

 _Soon enough, the duo stopped in front of a cozy-looking shop. The billboard read "Gelato" as a sign that read "Open" hung from the door._

 _Len liked the vibes the place gave off; they somehow reminded him of home. But then again, any memory he had with Kaito was enjoyable._

 _They were met with a gust of cool air as they entered the shop. As Len took in the foreign place, he spotted an obvious display in front of him._

" _Is this… woah, ice cream! They have the banana-flavoured one too!"_

That day, when the blond awoke from his dream, he shocked his parents by requesting to go out, especially after refusing to tag along with his parents outside multiple times.

When Len left the house for real, he looked at his surroundings. A moderate number of people walked along the pavement; some in jeans and t-shirts, others in shirts or blouses. Some were looking down at their phones, others were animated chatting away.

It was the first time Len had seen so much life in one place.

" _Kaito! Over here!" Len sat on a chair at a nearby café, waving at Kaito the moment he spotted the familiar scarf-wearing male._

 _Kaito smiled. "How was school."_

" _It went great! Thanks a lot for telling me your experiences, Kaito. Otherwise, I might have been homeschooled! Some people are mean, but at least I made a lot of friends."_

" _What's up, Len? What does it feel like to graduate from Junior High? [3]"_

" _Not really very good. The work's getting tougher and we're splitting into different schools again."_

" _Trust me, I've been in your place before, Len. I pulled through, so I believe you can too."_

" _...Thanks."_

" _So, Len, what did you choose as your major?" The bluehead leaned back in his seat, balancing himself on only two legs of the chair._

" _Literature, or writing, whatever you call it. Analysing can get a bit boring, but I'd like to have a job that I actually enjoy." By then, the café had become a regular spot for the two to meet in their dreams. Sometimes Len would get there early and wait for Kaito, and sometimes it would be the other way round, depending on when they slept._

 _Len had never looked forward to night so badly before._

 _Kaito smiled. "I know you can do it! Maybe one day I'll see one of your books made into a blockbuster movie."_

 _Just then, the bluehead leaned too far back. The legs of the chair slipped on the smooth tiled floor as Kaito crashed into the floor._

" _Woah, you okay?"_

 _Despite the situation, the duo childishly burst out in laughter after sharing a look._

" _So Len, how life's working out for you?"_

 _The blond sighed as he shoved a hand through his hair. "Not very good, apparently. All the manuscripts were rejected by the publisher. Apparently, the public prefer reading trashy romance novels instead of some deeper and more thoughtful works."_

 _The scarf-wearing man stayed silent for a moment, before replying. "...But aren't your works usually dark and involve some sort of psychological terror?"_

" _Shut up!"_

" _Where?" The blond heard himself say. But it wasn't his six-year-old voice. Instead, he could hear his own deep voice resounding in the dark abyss. He felt a familiar form of fear rise within him, much like that when he was first thrown into the sequence of dreams._

 _But this time, it scared him because there was nothing around._

" _Kaito? Where are you?" He moved foot but felt nothing. It was as if he was suspended in mid air, and there was no way of telling which way was up._

 _Soon enough, the familiar sound of an alarm woke Len up from the nightmare that he was trapped in. He found himself sprawled on the bed in a weird position, his laptop still turned on and resting on his lap and a now-cold cup of coffee._

" _What happened?" He squinted at the bright glare of his laptop screen. The clock at the bottom right corner of the screen read 2:06 AM._

 _He glanced at the half-completed story displayed on the screen, a wave of exhaustion crashing over him. Soon, his parents are going to retire. Heck, even Rin found a decent job as an accountant, although she complained a lot about it being boring._

 _If he wanted to be truly independent and stop eating into his parents' funds [4], he'd need to earn enough to support himself. But so far, all of his manuscripts had been set aside by the publishers, and the chance of publishing a story seems slim._

" _What can I even do? I'm just a worthless human being. I don't even know what direction to move in now that Kaito is gone," Len mumbled, curling up in a ball. He didn't even know what happened to Kaito now that their connection had cut off. "Maybe I'm better off just rotting in a sewer somewhere else…"_

" _Len." A familiar voice disrupted the blond's train of thought. A while later, he matched the voice to a face and the male shot up to a sitting position._

" _Kaito?! What? When- I mean, how did you even?"_

 _Sitting on the edge of the bed was a familiar blue-haired figure. Len stared dumbfoundedly as he gaped at the figure in front of him, doubting his sanity._

" _Maybe I'm just hallucinating…?"_

 _Kaito's figure was the same as when Len last saw him, except this time with a certain sheen that made him seem unreal. Len had so many questions, but the first one that popped out of his mouth was "Why are you here?"_

 _Kaito chuckled. "I'm sure you have many questions, Len, but I don't time to answer all of them. The reason I'm here is to help you achieve success as my final wish."_

" _Hold up, what do you mean 'achieve success' and 'final wi-'"_

" _I'm sorry but you'll just have to trust me. Think, Len._

 _What's my name? Hair colour? Eye colour? Likes? Dislikes? Friends? Life?"_

 _Len blinked, but cooperated nonetheless. "Your name is Shion Kaito, your hair and eye colours are a surprising shade of sapphire blue, you like ice cream and your scarf, you also dislike dogs [5], and…"_

 _He found himself trailing off. In all the dreams that he had, Kaito was always the one asking about Len. He didn't know much about the scarf-wearing male._

" _I… don't know much of the rest." Len tensed up, clenching the sheets underneath him into small balls with his sweaty palms. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, a weight threatening to slip over his sight, but pried them awake. Maybe it was the time, or the soothing presence of the bluehead, but Len wanted to sleep._

 _He didn't want to though, not after knowing this might be his last chance to see the blue-headed male._

 _Kaito smiled as he lifted a hand to ruffle Len's already messy bangs. Len closed his eyes momentarily; or rather, he meant to, but sleep still pulled him in against his will under the warmth of Kaito's palm._

" _You'll make up the rest, Len. I know you can."_

"LEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" The shrill voice belonging to an annoying twin named Rin rang throughout the house again. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST, I'M STARVING."

The blond male sighed as he shook his head to get rid of the memories- no, dreams that had resurfaced. _Why now of all times?_ More than once he had thought that the dreams were hallucinations, and ever since the time when Kaito appeared right in front of him, Len always ended up having the same dream over and over again, as if it were a nagging reminder.

The first one in 20 years worth of dreams.

After making some onigiri for the first meal of the day, mostly due to Rin's constant whining and half-tantrums, Len sat himself down at the small dining table with his laptop while Rin indulged in the food. They (or Rin) had recently saved enough money to buy a small apartment but Len didn't mind the cramped space; the time saved from cleaning allowed him to have more time to write.

As Len's fingers flew over the keyboard of his laptop, Rin yawned as she finished the last bit of food, obviously leaving nothing for Len but a few grains of rice to clean up.

"Why are you always typing away on the laptop? It's not you're doing anything interesting, like computer games, anyways," Rin grumbled as her upper body rested on the table. She did plan to sleep in since there was no work, but hunger had woken her up and now she was going back to sleep. Len let out a small hum as a response as he continued to write.

He had been writing continuously and tirelessly for a few weeks now, so much that Rin was sick of the clacking of the keyboard.

All of a sudden, the typing sounds ceased, causing Rin to look up.

"What happened?"

Rin didn't get a response from Len; he merely clicked something on his laptop before closing it. Her eyes followed Len's figure as he grabbed a nearby bag and shoved his laptop in it.

"I'll be out for a sec."

Rin had seen enough of this to know where Len was going. "Good luck on making the cut!" she yelled as the door shut behind Len.

The blonde female stretched and got up from her seat. "Well, looks like this week's chores on me. First thing to do, get groceries." With that, she left the apartment as well.

"Well, I like it." Len's polite smile turned genuine when he heard those words from the publisher. "I really like your story and agree with publishing it. It's interesting, after all, the protagonist is a man named Shion Kaito who has blue hair and eyes. That's not something you see everyday."

"There's just one problem with the manuscript. There doesn't seem to be a title for this work."

"A title…?" Len murmured, before he looked up at the publisher. "I know the title. This book is called 'Vocaloid' [6]."

Len was humming as he strolled along the pavement. Maybe for once he could actually make some money and repay Rin for all the financial funds that he provided.

Halfway, his phone ran. As the screen lighted up, the caller ID displayed "Rin". Len smiled, despite the whines that he would most likely face, as he picked up the call.

"Hello? Rin?"

"I'm sorry." There was an unknown voice from the other end.

"What? Who are you? Where's Rin?"

"I'm sorry, but Kagamine Rin...

She's passed on [7]."

The funeral took place a week later.

Less than a week after Rin's funeral, Len found himself at the cemetery, a bouquet of lilies [8] in his arms.

"Hey, Rin. I hope you're all right. I never really got to repay you for all that you've done for me, but wherever you are right now, I really hope that you're happy." In any other circumstance, Len might have felt dumb for talking to thin air. But right now, he didn't really care what he looked like to the outside world as he talked more about the events in the past week.

"You know that book I ranted to you about? I titled it 'Vocaloid', and it apparently became a hit." A shaky laugh interrupted the male's speech. "At least we're financially stable now. Okaasan and Otousan [9] miss you, but otherwise, they're alive and kickin'."

There was a small moment of silence, before the blond lay the bouquet of flowers in front of the inscribed stone.

"I should get going now. I wish for your happiness, regardless of where you are."

As Len turned to leave, a familiar picture caught his eye. He looked back, and his eyes traced the familiar kanji inscribed on the smooth stone and a photograph of a certain cheerful blue-haired male.

 _Shion Kaito_

 _17 February 1988 - 30 May 2017 [10]_

 _Died at age 29_

 _Loving brother [11] and caring friend_

The next time Len returned to the cemetery, he had two bouquets in his arms.

[1] I used the Japanese style where the surname comes before the name.

[2] Mother in Japanese

[3] Almost the equivalent of Secondary school, for those aged 13-15 (if I'm not wrong).

[4] I don't know how stuff actually works, don't kill me.

[5] A random headcanon I made up for the sake of the story.

[6] Yes, this is to question both your sanity and the existence of Vocaloids, making it seem as if everything Len experiences was actually just hallucinations.

[7] From a road accident, while getting groceries. (Rin stated that she should get groceries, so the most logical thing that could happen would be a road accident.)

[8] Lilies symbolise that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death.

[9] Father in Japanese

[10] I used Kaito's actual birthday, while assuming that Len is 26 years old as of 2017, I assumed that Kaito is 3 years older than Len, thus Kaito is 29 years old as of 2017. His death date was randomly chosen.

[11] An assumption/headcanon that Kaito lives in a moderately large family of random, cheerful blueheads.

 **A/N:**

 **First off, I apologise for any typo/spelling/Grammar errors, as I did not proofread this (I was finishing up at 11PM. Too tired to bother). Secondly, I am not dead, I just lost inspiration for a rather long while. Somehow, after reading a bunch of fanfics, I was having my usual dose of insomnia when this entire plot just wrote itself out in my mind.**

 **I had some difficulty expressing certain points/events, and a large chunk of this story was based on flashbacks/memories, so I apologise if the length and quality is not up to your standards.**

 **I'm also sorry for making Rin and Kaito die, but Kaito dying was actually part of the original plot, I just needed a reason for Len to know that, I guess.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for disappearing and going MIA for a long time, and maybe you might be reading some of my crappy works in future again.**

 **Till then, I'll be out.**

P.S. edit: I originally wanted to post an original (and crappy) drabble here, but then it's . So technically, original works aren't really supposed to be here. If you actually feel interested, though, you can go check it out (even though it's crappy) on my Wattpad or Quotev accounts, under the same username.


End file.
